csifandomcom-20200225-history
Goodbye and Good Luck
Goodbye and Good Luck is the seventh episode in season eight of . Synopsis Sara questions her future as a CSI when a past case comes back to haunt her, the twelve year old Hannah West, who has to back up her brother one more time with all new tricks up her sleeves. Plot The team lands the case of a young girl, Kira, pushed from her dorm window. When a connection to an old case comes up, Sara grabs the chance to put away the man she believes is a killer: Marlon West. His sister Hannah publicly confessed to a prior murder, but secretly told Sara that her brother Marlon was the real culprit. Now Sara wants to put the guy, a student at the university, away for good. But 14-year-old Hannah is on the scene too, a student at the graduate school where her brother attends college. Sara is certain Hannah is manipulating the situation. A broken tooth from the scene ties Marlon to Kira, since it appears that Kira punched him and embedded a tooth in her hand during a fight. But she slept with another young man that night, and they were both high on GHB. It turns out that their sexual lubricant was spiked, and Marlon's fingerprint was on the tube. Everything leads to Marlon, but Sara is convinced that Hannah is the guilty one. She believes Hannah wanted to get rid of Kira to have her brother all to herself. Marlon confesses to Sara that he had Hannah help him spike the lubricant, but he wouldn't have hurt Kira. Sara believes him. They try to get Hannah to confess to Marlon privately, but she knows immediately that he's wearing a wire. Not long after, seeing no end in sight, Marlon hangs himself in his jail cell. Hannah is devastated, but Sara finds no pleasure in seeing the girl suffer. Sara has ghosts to bury, and she's come to the realization that she must leave to do so. At the lab, she kisses Grissom goodbye and places her vest in Ronnie's locker. Before she goes, she leaves Grissom a letter that explains her decision, closing it with the words, "Know that you are my one and only. I will miss you with every beat of my heart... I love you. I always will. Goodbye." Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Paul Guilfoyle as Captain Jim Brass Guest Cast *Archie Kao as Archie Johnson *David Berman as David Phillips *Sheeri Rappaport as Mandy Webster *Jessica Lucas as Ronnie Lake *Juliette Goglia as Hannah West *Douglas Smith as Marlon West *Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews *Larry Sullivan as Officer Akers *Riley Smith as Jordan Rockwell *Onahoua Rodriguez as Kim Jiminez *Rene L. Moreno as Adam Jiminez *Zachary Abel as Male Lover *Ashley Bell as Lanie *David Drinkwater as Frat Pledge *April Marie Eden as Sexy Coed *Julianna Guill as Monica *Brandon Hillis as Frat Pledge *DeLon Howell as Officer Devlin *David Thomas Jenkins as Frat Pledge *Jason Layden as Frat Pledge *Marcus McGee as Frat Pledge *Victoria Prescott as Judy Tremont *Holland Roden as Kira Dellinger *Monty Jordan as Sherrif Davis Notes *Warrick has a hard time sleeping and takes sleeping medication. Drug name is Zolpidem. *After Sara cuts her name off of her CSI vest she puts the vest into Ronnie's locker. *Catherine indicates that her daughter, Lindsey is looking at colleges for further education. *Greg went through a brief goth period to get chicks. Trivia *When Sara opens her locker and looks at a picture of her and Grissom, the picture is from the season 6 episode "Time of Your Death." *Kira's dorm was number 807. This episode was season 8, episode 7 (8x07). *Hannah (Juliette Goglia) and Marlon West (Douglas Smith IV) were characters in episode 135 "The Unusual Suspect" where Marlon West is tried for the murder of a high school girl and his sister puts doubts in the jury's mind when she confesses to the murder. *Jorja Fox wrote the goodbye letter to Grissom herself. *This episode went through several name changes; some of them included: "Hello, Goodnight," "Hello, Goodbye," and "Goodbye & Goodnight." See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 8